


Life is a Palette Made of Love

by ran_kuro



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M, Makeup, Ranmaru does Reiji's makeup, i'm terrible at summaries but it's cute and hopefully romantic, written by a woman who can't do makeup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 00:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16691458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ran_kuro/pseuds/ran_kuro
Summary: A sleepy morning together for them both.The world sometimes needs a bit of colour, even if your world is the face of someone else.





	Life is a Palette Made of Love

**Author's Note:**

> I know next to nothing about makeup so this is based on amalgamation of various "natural male makeup" tutorials and googling on my part. Please forgive me if anything sounds out in that regard. 
> 
> If I could recommend any music this time, I'd definitely suggest some PinocchioP tracks (especially Yozurina), since that's what I was listening to as I was writing. 
> 
> I must mention this wasn't beta'd. I actually wrote it tonight as a break from uni assignments, but I hope you enjoy!

When the first golden rays of dawn flooded through the faint slits of the blind-covered windows, a small groan of protest croaked from the plush bed in the centre of the room. A tousled mop of toffee coloured hair wormed into the warmth of the down duvet as smokey eyes struggled to adjust in the sudden brightness. Slowly scooting up on the mattress, the brunet drowsily grinned at the warm body next to him, squeezing the pale hand loosely entwined in his own. The other man’s bed head was chaotic enough to rival his normally gelled style, still faintly damp from his shower the night before. The brunet took in the image of the man next to him: how faint his eyebrows were without his makeup, the soft curves of his forehead and cheeks normally hidden with a frown, the small dry patch of drool on his chin that he would fervently deny every morning. He let his free hand drift up his partner’s pale shoulder, caressing his cheek before leaning in for a chaste kiss.  As he pulled away, a low grumble came from the body beneath him.

 

“Good morning, Ranran,” the brunet whispered, leaning down for another kiss. He was pushed away as Ranmaru buried his face into his pillow. 

 

“Get off me. Your morning breath is terrible,” Reiji could hear the scowl in his words but chuckled playfully, exaggerating a pout that devolved into a grin as a single silver eye peered up from the tangled mess of hair underneath him. 

 

“Ahhh, but I wanted to share my love with you as soon as I could this morning. Who will I make breakfast for now if you won’t wake up for me?” The brunet struggled to keep from laughing as a conflicted groan rumbled from the taller man.

 

“I’ll get up….” Ranmaru turned over, sleepy eyes meeting his partner’s as the brunet leaned down, “Just give me a few minutes.” Reiji gave him a peck on the cheek, smoothing his thumb along the other man jaw tenderly before slowly disentangling from the cozy sheets. Shuffling past the clothes on the floor, he slid his slippers on his feet. Grabbing his housecoat to cover himself, he looking over his shoulder as he tied the sash around his waist.

 

“I’m just going to go shower, Ranran. Don’t sleep in too long,” He chuckled with a wink before stepping out.

 

* * *

 

A half-hour later, as the brunet opened the door to the his bedroom, he was surprised to find the bed empty and neatly made, with his partner nowhere in sight. Their mess of clothes had been thrown in the laundry hamper by the door and bag in the wastebasket had been conspicuously changed. While the room itself had been tidied, Reiji noticed that the scent of their nightly activities still faintly hung in the air. Turning to his closet, the brunet began to dress, taking his time to consider his outfit. He had the day off, but was planning on heading out to do some shopping. He hummed to himself, wondering if his partner would consider tagging along. Looking over his outfit in the mirror, he smiled at his reflection before heading out to look for the silver-haired man.

 

Reiji didn’t need to look far, noticing the door to Ranmaru’s bedroom was left ajar. He stepped in quietly, noticing the taller man sitting at his vanity, leaning onto the table to look into the mirror, bangs held back with a crimson barrette.

 

“Ranran, you’re up,” Reiji chirped cheerfully as the silver-haired man jumped in his seat, letting out a loud curse. He whipped around in his seat, glaring at his partner.

 

“Dammit Reiji! Don’t sneak up on me like that! You frightened the shit out of me.” It was then that the brunet noticed the black pencil in his partner’s hand, as well as the long sharp streak deviating from what would have been a perfect cat eye. Reiji chuckled awkwardly, pressing his hands together apologetically.

 

“Sorry, sorry! Mind if I watch you while you do your makeup?” He crossed the room, settling on the edge of his partner’s bed  He eyed the black vanity, taking in the different products covering the table. 

 

“Do what you want,” Ranmaru muttered, reaching for his micellar water and a cotton pad, catching his partner’s grin in the mirror. 

 

“Okay!” Reiji bounced lightly on the mattress, watching the silver-haired man take up the pencil again. He held his chin in his hands, taking notice of how confidently his partner worked, barely needing to look at what he held in his hands. Slowly, the brunet watched as near-invisible eyebrows were shaped and shaded and short, thick eyelashes were coated. As the taller man reached for a nude matte lipstick, Reiji found himself wondering how he never noticed his partner wearing it before. He found himself fixating on the different colours in the various palettes and tubes, not noticing as the other man turned to face him, having finished and set his makeup.

 

“Reiji? Oi, Reiji!” The man in question jumped, causing his partner to frown. “You good?” 

 

“Can you do my makeup, Ranran?” Ranmaru raised a thin eyebrow, searching his partner’s face.

 

“What?”

 

“It looks really nice and you’re really good at it! Can you do mine?” Reiji grinned brightly, gesturing energetically to the vanity. “I’ll make whatever you want for dinner tonight.” He repressed a laugh at how quickly his partner’s body language changed. 

 

“Fine. Just don’t complain if you don’t like it,” Ranmaru grumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as the tips of his ears flushed pink. He stood, motioning to the vanity chair. “C’mon, sit down before I change my mind.” The brunet jumped off the bed, plopping down in the chair with a cheer. 

 

“So sweet,” he mused with a grin as his partner pulled his hair back into a ponytail, holding his chestnut bangs back with bobby pins, closing his eyes as he relaxed in his seat, turned away from the mirror.

“Shut it,” the taller man whined harmlessly, “I’ll stop if you get annoying.” He turned to the table, looking through various bottles. “I’m just gonna do something simple.” He grabbed one, dispensing a bit onto his wrist before grabbing a brush. A sudden cold across his face made the brunet jump.

 

“Chilly,” Reiji exclaimed, as a warm hand gently held his chin in place.

 

“ _ Stay still _ ,” Ranmaru grumbled as he pursed his lips, “I can’t do this if you’re gonna keep moving.” 

 

“Sorry!” Reiji chuckled, holding his hands up as his partner applied the primer. They settled into a comfortable silence as the taller man worked, as the brunet got used to the feel of the different temperatures and brushes as Ranmaru worked. He wrinkled his nose as the taller man added a setting powder and bronzer, willing himself not to sneeze. 

 

“I’m gonna fuck up if you keep screwing up your face,” the silver-haired man criticised, poking his partner’s forehead before picking up an eyeshadow palette, holding it up next to the brunet’s skin. Taking his brush, Ranmaru firmly held his chin as he applied it to the shorter man’s lids. Grabbing a chocolate coloured eyeliner from the table, he paused. “ _ Seriously _ , keep still or I’m gonna accidentally take your fucking eye out.” He took his time adding a subtle line to each eye before adding a similar shade of mascara.  

 

“Can I see it soon?” Reiji questioned, vibrating slightly with excitement. He heard the taller man rummaging through his products on the vanity. Feeling his partner’s large hand grab his chin once more, he heard him sigh lightheartedly.

 

“Hold on. Just one last thing….” The brunet spotted the nude lipstick from before and willed himself to stay still as Ranmaru applied it, confused by the texture. Suddenly, he was sprayed in the face, letting out a shout. “Calm down, it’s just setting spray. Keeps the makeup from rubbing off.” Before the shorter man could respond, his hair was let down and the chair was spun around to face the mirror. Reiji’s face lit up with surprise as he leaned in towards his reflection.

 

“Ranran! It looks amazing! I love it!” The brunet touched his cheeks as he admired his partner’s handiwork, tilting his head to get a better look. The taller man crossed his arms, turning away as his face heated.

 

“You better,” he grumbled into his shirt collar, “I don’t like to waste products.” There was a rustle of fabric before Ranmaru was tackled into a hug by the older man. He slowly reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the brunet’s neck. Reiji reached up to place a kiss on the other man’s cheek, smiling warmly.

 

“Thank you, Ranran. By the way, I meant it when I said you could have  _ anything you want _ for dinner tonight.” The brunet winked, receiving a shove from his partner.

 

“Stop that!” The taller man’s face was a bright red. “Let’s just get breakfast.” Reiji snorted, putting his hands on his hips.

 

“Yes, yes! Let’s go then!” 

 

* * *

 

With the smell of home cooked food filling the apartment, it didn’t take long for the remaining members of Quartet☆Night to file into the dining area. While Camus situated himself with a cup of tea and the morning paper, he looked over at his silver-haired housemate. 

 

“Kurosaki, you’re awake at a reasonable hour for once.” His brow furrowed, “It’s about time you started acting responsibly.” At the sound of the blond’s voice, Ranmaru whipped his head to face the other man from his spot, practising his bass in the living room. The shorter man grit his teeth with a growl.

 

“Are you trying to start shit?” The blond let out a huff, sipping his tea, glaring over the dainty cup. 

 

“I see your changes end at your waking schedule. Your attitude is certainly in tact.” Camus turned back to paper as Ranmaru placed his bass on its stand before storming into the dining area.

 

“You pompous bastard-”

 

As an argument erupted around the dining table, Ai wandered into the kitchen, spotting Reiji standing over the stove. He was focused intently on the pancakes he was making, seemingly spacing out with a smile on his face. After watching him for a few moments, the android contemplated to himself.

 

“There’s something different about you today.” The brunet looked up, giving his younger housemate a confused, but cheery look.

 

“Morning, AiAi! I’ll have breakfast ready soon. Did you say something?” His head tilted, his hand holding the spatula resting on his hip. The android paused for a moment, before leveling a solid gaze on the brunet.

 

“You seem happier today. It is nice to see.” The cyan haired boy poured himself a glass of milk wordlessly before leaving the room. Reiji stood still for a moment before turning back to the pan on the stove.

 

Happier, huh? A lot of things made it difficult to keep positive, but he could definitely agree that this was the best morning he had had in awhile. He could only hope there were more like it to come.


End file.
